Cosmetic cases are, of course, well known in the prior art. Typically these cases have a base and a cover connected to one another by a hinge located in the rear portion of the case. The hinge may be of any design that makes it possible for the cover to pivot or rotate with respect to the base when the cosmetic case is opened and closed. A closure or latching device is provided in the front portion of the cosmetic case for securing the base and cover together. The cases are typically made of a material which is opaque such that when the cosmetic case is in its closed position, the product inside, e.g., face powder, foundation powder, eye shadow, or blush, is not visible to the user. Therefore, if the cosmetic case is packaged and displayed in the closed position, the consumer is unable to view the product inside the cosmetic case, thus making a decision on which shade of product to purchase difficult for the consumer. One way to solve this problem is to print a color swatch on the exterior of the package that represents the color of the product. Unfortunately, color swatches often do not accurately represent the color of the product inside the opaque cosmetic case.
In order to better accommodate the consumer, many manufacturers package and display the cosmetic case in a fully opened position, thus allowing the consumer to view the shade of the product at the point of purchase. However, packaging a cosmetic case in a fully opened position sacrifices valuable retail space as the case requires nearly double the space as it would in a closed position.